


Microwave

by StupidSexySlimeGod



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom
Genre: Cute Date Ideas For You and Your Space God BF, Eldritch Benrey, Knotting, M/M, Predator/Prey, Safeword Use, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidSexySlimeGod/pseuds/StupidSexySlimeGod
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to go out into the middle of a national forest, run deep into the night, and get railed by a giant space god. You know. For sport.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 160





	Microwave

They’d practiced in Cibola National Forest.

It was glorified hide-and-seek, basically, a game that had begun as idle chit-chat while watching television and turned into something more. Gordon had found himself asking Benrey about his monstrous nature over a gameshow that neither of them had any interest in, needling him over powers and limitations and thoughts and needs. Benrey had answered in the same vague way he always did, up until the issue of instinct came up, at which point he transformed into the most verbose man Gordon had ever met in his life.

He was excitable. Enthusiastic. _Starved_.

Whatever Benrey was--god, alien, or something more--was obviously a creature with very specific needs that weren’t being met while cooped up in an Albuquerque suburb. He was something primal and feral that was barely tethered in human skin, and he needed to run. He needed to prowl. 

He needed to… well, he needed to _hunt_.

“S’not… _hunting_ hunting,” Benrey explained as Gordon climbed out of the car; once the headlights were off, the only thing visible in the dark lot were Benrey’s glowing eyes. “Like, uh, I don’t _gotta_ eat. I just… it’s for funsies?”

“From the way you described it, it just sounds like violence is the way your kind asserts dominance,” Gordon responded, circling around to the back of the vehicle. A thin line of light shone from beneath the hood of the trunk as he popped it with the press of a button, and it became nearly blinding as he pushed it open. Squinting against the orange glow, he ruffled around their supplies, feeling Benrey breathing down his neck. His backpack was in order, all the pieces of the tent seemed to be accounted for, and Benrey’s sole possession rolled around in between. He wasn’t sure why he needed a Mountain Dew so badly, but he had insisted.

Quick as a blink, clawed hands snatched out and grabbed the can, and Gordon flinched as he heard the tab hiss open. Glancing over his shoulder and listening to the wicked slurping, he locked eyes with Benrey and sighed.

“You remember the safe word, right?” Gordon asked. In record speed, Benrey finished off his soda and tossed the empty can back into the trunk. At least he knew better than to litter on government property.

“Yeah, I know. ‘Microwave.’”

“And you promise not to say anything weird that’ll make ‘microwave’ come up naturally, right?”

Benrey hesitated, scrunching his nose.

“Bro? My dude? What would I even say to warrant use of the word ‘microwave?’”

“I don’t know,” Gordon responded, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and shoving the tent into Benrey’s hands. “You’re you. Sometimes you just say shit.”

* * *

They’d practiced before in Cibola National Forest, in the broad daylight, and a lot more innocently. Camping trips that he explained away as meditative, setting up a “den” in the middle of crowded campgrounds and never going quite as far as Gordon would have liked. They’d head off on normal hikes, Gordon would wander off the beaten path and into the trees, and he’d wait to see if Benrey could actually find him.

No matter how far he went or how clever he thought he was being, it wouldn’t be long before he was captured. Every time, Benrey would seem absolutely thrilled with his victory, playfully roughing up his prey before bounding back to the trail. And every successive time they did this, the horseplay started to get a little more targeted and intense, less in a violent or predatory way than in a manner that made Gordon’s face flush red and his heart violently hammer in his chest.

The thought of being pinned against a tree, jagged teeth mere inches from his throat and hot breath fanning over his skin, did nothing to help Gordon concentrate as he followed the glow of his flashlight through the woods. Behind him, in some unmarked clearing well beyond where the rangers would want them, he could hear Benrey fighting in the dark with the tent. In lieu of a time limit, they’d agreed that Gordon would have until Benrey’s “nest” was complete to put distance between them, or maybe even find a good place to hide. Judging from the cursing, he was going to get one hell of a headstart.

Twigs and rocks crunched beneath his boots as he made his way through the darkness. The sounds of wildlife echoed around him as he pushed onward, clicking the flashlight off once he realized that the moon was bright enough to illuminate the land between the sparse patches of trees. It wouldn’t do him any good to give Benrey a beacon to follow since he was already good at tracking Gordon down regardless, and part of the fun was at least making an attempt at giving the monster a challenge.

Something creaked in the distances--a tree limb, most likely--and Gordon froze like a deer in oncoming headlights. He listened in the darkness for anything that’d give him an idea of the culprit, be it an owl’s hoot or a bear’s growl or anything in between, but was met with heartening silence. It was the kind of quiet that burrowed a hole into your heart and lived there. 

Slowly, he returned to his trek, making it all of a few yards before coming to the grim realization that silence was not a good sign. Just moments before, he’d been able to hear Benrey loudly yelling at their tent in frustration, but now? Now, his voice was conspicuously absent.

Gordon swallowed hard, a gulp of air struggling past a growing knot in his throat. He knew good and goddamn well he hadn’t gotten far enough away to _not_ hear him quarreling with his nest, which meant that either Benrey was almost done with his chore or, more likely, he was already on the move.

Another tree branch creaked. Twigs snapped. Something cracked in the distance that didn’t sound quite right.

Gordon fucking ran.

His flashlight clattered to the ground as he nearly ate dirt, fumbling his first few steps before finding his stride. His heart thundered in his throat as he tore through the trees, branches clawing at him as his boots pounded against the rocky soil. Shrubs ripped at his pants, tearing holes through the thick fabric as thorns tangled into the threads, slowing him down just enough to realize the very, very real danger rushing him from behind.

It sounded like a stampede. Dozens of limbs clawing and slamming against the ground, something massive dragging through the scrub and snapping branches off of trees. Icy-hot breath rushed around him like a radioactive wind, and a deep clicking noise pulsed through the midnight air. Gordon swore he could feel something sharp and wet brush the back of his neck as he yanked himself free of a particularly nasty bed of briars and bolted further into the forest.

Seconds ticked by slowly, minutes stretching to eternity as his muscles burned and his lungs heaved so violently that he honestly swore they had ruptured. Cold night air collided with the heat radiating from his overworked body, and his glasses fogged up to the point of becoming absolutely useless. Blind but desperate, adrenaline spurred him onward as he followed pure gut instinct and vague shapes to navigate the landscape.

From behind him, bubbles of glowing red filtered past him, lazily drifting on breaths that came out of his pursuer in a haunting whale song. Nerves made it impossible to discern the exact hue; they were either rust or crimson, and depending on which was which, Benrey was either appropriately riled up or honestly intending to kill him.

Unfortunately, trying to parse out these thoughts was just the distraction Gordon’s feet needed to tangle themselves together. Boot knocked against boot and, with a loud squall, he crashed to the ground and landed hard in a clearing of dust and pebbles. His glasses clattered one way and he went the other, letting out a pained groan as he felt around to see where they wound up. It was only by a pure miracle that they didn’t get too far out of reach, and divine intervention that they weren’t scuffed or broken.

Sputtering, he fixed them back on the bridge of his nose, legs shaking as he tried in vain to struggle to his feet. Straining himself for so long had done its damage and exhaustion had already begun to creep into his limbs as soon as he hit the ground. Panic only made his trembling worse, and the most he found himself capable of was climbing up to his hands and knees. Even that seemed like an accomplishment.

Not that he had long to even try to get his bearings, as the feeling of being whipped up from the ground made his head spin and the world become a dizzying blur of blues and blacks. Something pressed firmly into his side. Claws, he realized, as he was slammed into a tree, and the hand they belonged to was damn near big enough to envelop his entire chest.

Gordon wheezed as he looked up, wide-eyed, at the gaping and monstrous face of a creature that defied all comprehension. Skin was pulled taut around a bestial skull lined with razor teeth and wreathed with wriggling tentacles that reached out for him as though they had minds of their own. Dozens upon dozens of glowing eyes sparkled like starlight across a form that was slick and black and utterly impossible, somewhere between eel and human and sprouting gnarled arms like branches jutting from a tree.

And it was huge. Massive. As big as three of him, easily, its serpentine neck coiling back into an S-shape like a viper ready to strike.

Gordon clutched the creature’s wrist. His fingers dug into its glistening flesh, easily breaking skin. Violet blood poured around his fingers.

“Microwave,” he croaked weakly with what felt like his last gasp of air. “Can’t breathe. Can’t breathe.”

_Oh, shit. Sorry._

The voice boomed in his head like thunder, deep and layered and difficult to decipher. The once ravenous look on the monster’s face twisted in concern as his grip on Gordon’s chest lessened. It was still a snug fit, but at least his ribs weren’t jabbing into his lungs anymore.

_Better?_

“Much.”

_Uh, you… you want me to still be the Big Bad? Do you, uh, need a moment?_

“Take it from the top, handsome.”

_You sure? Prey has been caught. We could just go back to the tent and…_

“I’m positive,” Gordon laughed, patting the back of Benrey’s hand. “Code: Microwave has been released.”

The beast considered. He snorted. He sniffed and examined his prey. Then, with a nod, he seemed to accept that all was well.

Benrey huffed a breath as he centered himself, a thespian preparing for his big moment. After a few seconds, the vicious expression returned to him, his bottom jaw creaking open and snapping in twain as a long, thick tongue lolled between the segments. Gordon shifted in Benrey’s grip as his head craned forward, snout nestling next to his ear as viscous, glowing Sweet Voice dripped from his maw and onto his shirt. Pink and purple and dark, dark plum, betraying the threatening growl that was now rumbling through his body.

Words spilled out of his mouth, sharp and inhuman and impossible to understand. They did bring to mind the faintest feeling of vulgarity, however, and Gordon’s face went red as teeth scraped against him from every angle. Hot, wet breath matted his hair to his face and fogged his glasses, leaving him blind and at the mercy of a creature thrice his size.

It was equal parts instinct and acting that made Gordon thrash as he felt Benrey shift his grip to allow him better access to his body. The hand that had once crushed him against the tree slid lower, and dangerously so, as a talon from another finger hooked itself into the collar of his shirt. Before their outing, Benrey had warned him to wear something old and replaceable, and the reasoning was made clear as the claw sliced effortlessly through the fabric like scissors. Gordon grimaced and bucked as the tip of the nail raked into his skin ever so gently, leaving a raised pink welt in its wake.

The shreds of his shirt limply fell from his body into a sad heap beneath him, and Gordon’s breath caught in his throat as he met some of Benrey’s eyes, the oozing behemoth regarding his naked torso with a surprising amount of admiration. His tongue lapped at where his lips should have been, an obvious sign of appreciation, before he leaned forward and licked a long, wet stripe from Gordon’s waist to his neck, slathering him in a mixture of fluorescent colors and sweet-smelling slime.

A sound like a purr escaped Benrey as he continued to lavish his throat with attention, teeth brushing dangerously against the exposed flesh as his tongue slurped and coiled and pressed, as bruising as human fingers. Gordon swallowed hard, his breath coming out ragged as he reached up a hand and coiled it around Benrey’s snout. Cyan eyes darted to him approvingly and, if Gordon squinted, he could spy just the vaguest hint of a ghastly smile as he twisted his head to adjust his angle and continued to explore his prey.

Tasting him, almost. Gordon found the idea both repulsive and alluring, though the scale tipped toward the latter as the hand pinning his waist to the tree grew firmer. Benrey’s cold palm pressed into his groin, and a groan escaped Gordon as he felt a satisfying jolt shoot through his body. It was bizarre, feeling himself grow hard under Benrey’s grasp as the creature shifted his hand teasingly, pressure increasing and decreasing with every swirl of his tongue across Gordon’s shoulder, stomach, chest.

“ _God_ ,” Gordon panted. Benrey chuckled, responding in an unknowable language that made his ears ring and the air vibrate. The words were lost but, as before, he had a vague idea of what they implied. Satisfaction, smugness, as well as something domineering and feral.

Benrey hardly reacted as Gordon desperately attempted to grind his hips into his palm, holding onto the monster’s massive head for leverage and stumbling whenever he made a sharp movement. His eyes trailed up and down his alien form, following tendrils that snaked from his demonic face and sparse patches of quills that shuddered with delight. Hands coiled and uncoiled in what seemed to be either preparation or excitement, struggling to communicate what Benrey’s horny brain wouldn’t allow him to verbalize, though the meaning was lost in Gordon’s equally addled mind.

His gaze continued to wander, down his sinewy and slick body, the rift where his maw split him down the middle. Strange, insect-like legs coiled around his chest like external ribs, and legs rippling with lean muscle shifted and tensed with his every move. Gordon stopped between them, eyes widening as he blinked in surprise at the sight of something that wasn’t typically present.

A boner, and a raging one at that.

There was a moment of shock and wonder as Gordon stared at it, twitching and bobbing with Benrey’s every move, a strangely intricate looking number that was recognizable as a penis but far more ornate. Textured, he supposed, with ridges and bumps and a subtle curve that made it look like something out of a Giger art book. Thankfully, it was reasonably sized despite Benrey’s massive form, but it took Gordon by surprise.

Enough of a surprise that it was noticeable, it seemed. Benrey’s tongue stopped and he rather painfully twisted his neck and head to follow Gordon’s stare. The two both stayed locked on his cock for a moment, before Benrey’s eyes lifted back up to better gauge the reaction.

_Too much?_

“No,” Gordon squeaked; suddenly, the world seemed a hundred degrees hotter. “N-not at all. Just… points for creativity.”

_Oh. Thanks. I, uh, don’t normally got one when I’m like this so, uh… I looked up some ideas. Y’know?_

“Ideas? Where did you… where’d you find ideas like that?”

_Internet._

“Yeah, but where on the internet?”

_… Microwave_.

Point taken. It wasn’t the correct time to use a safeword, sure, but Gordon knew Benrey well enough to get the gist.

Clearing his throat, Benrey turned his attention back to the task at hand, juggling around his arms as he shifted positions yet again. The hand from around his waist lifted, Gordon whining at its absence as he found himself instead held up from beneath his arms. Another claw sliced into his waistband, yanking forcefully downward with impressive precision, one clear cut sending the remainder of his clothes sloughing to the ground. Gordon’s dick sprang free, fair game for the predator, who uttered a throaty chuckle as he ran fingers gently along the underside.

And that _did things_. Not just the sensation of being touched, but the slickness of Benrey’s skin and the strange, static charge it seemed to hold that made everything from the waist down buzz pleasantly. He wasn’t sure what eldritch power caused that curious sensation, but it was sure as fuck something he could get used to.

_You like it, though?_

Benrey’s voice, while powerful and predatory, was searching for approval. Gordon swallowed hard and nodded furiously as the monster continued to stroke him at a pace he could only describe as agonizing.

_All for you, Gordon._ All _for you._

The way he emphasized his words made the joke obvious, and Gordon was shocked that, for once in his goddamn life, Benrey had gotten dirty talk right. Fingers gently curled around his length and his breath came out in a ragged gasp. Head swimming, he hardly noticed the feeling of something new prodding down below.

“N-no claws,” Gordon warned as he felt something trace around his testicles, across his thighs, sweeping backwards until it stroked at his entrance. “P-please. Don’t… don’t wanna end up with you screaming teal up my ass. N-n-no claws.”

_No claws_ , Benrey promised. And like that, he felt something firm, slick, and soft press inside of him.

It was like a finger, but too flexible and too long and too slimy, and Gordon could feel it squirming and twisting inside of him, coiling and uncoiling and stretching and searching. It grew thicker and thinner and probed with a curiosity that seemed to be completely on its own. Whatever it was, it seemed to have an effect on Benrey, as the monster’s head was now resting against the tree trunk above him, forehead crunching against bark as his split jaw heaved heavy, sugar-scented breaths atop Gordon’s head.

And Gordon was right there with him, throwing back his head and letting out a muffled cry that only barely squeaked out of his mouth, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he struggled to swallow his own sounds. As far as he knew, there was nobody around for miles and any witnesses would _never_ be believed, but shame made his cheeks flush with every lewd noise he threatened to make.

However, he couldn’t stop himself from gasping in shock as Benrey turned loose of his dick and popped the mystery tendril free. For as worked up as he was getting, for as good as it felt, the absence was absolutely devastating and Gordon was certain that the expression on his face spoke to the fact. He was the image of a pitiful, heartbroken man, defeated by an empty ass and an untouched cock.

Benrey snorted a grotesque laugh that Gordon knew was meant more playfully that it sounded.

_Don’t, y’know, look at me like that. Geez. Make me… make me feel like a bad guy._

“Well, technically you’re supposed to be the bad guy right now,” Gordon attempted to joke, but the words tumbled out awkwardly and flat and breathy and full of far more desperation than he intended. Lust was channeling through him like the holy ghost, and he was absolutely slain in the spirit.

Thankfully, his god was benevolent. Benrey lifted his head from the tree, twisted and writhed and carried Gordon with him, positioning himself with a care that implied he’d given serious consideration as to how to go about this. The thought of Benrey obsessively planning how to fuck him made what little blood was left in his body rush to his dick, every inch of him trembling in anticipation. He was a creature so huge and powerful and incomprehensible, and just the notion that he wanted this so badly was the sexiest power trip Gordon had ever experienced.

Well, perhaps the only sexy power trip, but the point stood.

Several deep clicks and a rush of bright violet gushed from Benrey’s maw as he rotated Gordon in his grip, dozens of hands enveloping the human and pulling him closer to his body. He found his arms pulled upwards above his head and tangled in tentacles, and gasped at the sensation of far too many fingers grasping at his legs. They were pulled apart and pinned, claws grazing sensitive places and the fleshy pads of inhuman fingers dancing across delicate skin. They brushed reverently against his dick, careful and teasing.

“Don’t-- _f-fuck--_ don’t drag this out,” Gordon wheezed. He could feel the response envelop him, a rumbling laugh that made his heart skip a beat.

_Time, uh, time moves slower for me. Gotta, like, go at my own pace_.

“Fuck you,” Gordon responded, and he wasn’t sure if it came from a place of playful ragging or desperation. Whatever the case, Benrey seemed more amused than offended.

_You get bitchy when you don’t get what you want. Did’ja know that?_

He felt Benrey’s ornate dick press against the small of his back, warm and hard and soft and deliciously textured. Gordon could feel the ridges against his skin, the slick flesh drawing slimy lines into him with every small thrust of the monster’s hips. Benrey’s maw snapped closed as he lifted his head and arched his back inward, letting out an appreciative hum that lit up the night with sparkling, colorful smoke.

_How bad you want it?_

“C’mon, this isn’t right.”

_How. Bad. You. Want. It._

“I want it, I want it. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ , I want it so _goddamn bad_ . I don’t know why you’re being so _cruel._ Please, please, pleaseplease _please_.”

_Aww, well. Since you, uh, asked nicely._

It was through pure self restraint that Gordon didn’t bite a hole through his bottom lip as he felt the tip of Benrey’s dick against his entrance, held immobile and consumed by the touch of countless limbs trying to help line everything up. It had barely penetrated him when he felt Benrey freeze again, as if time had stopped, a low growl emitting from deep inside of him. 

Gordon let out a loud sigh as he noticed that the creature was now looking at him, long neck angled awkwardly and nightmarish face upside down almost in front of his own. His bright blue eyes were wide with concern. Despite the fact he projected his voice directly from his alien brain, he still drawled like a clueless student.

_Uhhh, so. To break kayfabe for a minute--_

“We’re… _fuck_ … we’re still doing k-kayfabe? Th-tho-- _oh, my god_ \--thought we were done with that with the… with the first safeword.”

_Well, uh._ I’m _trying. But, like. I had an idea, okay? And it’s a surprise, okay? And if you wanna pull the microwave card, like… you just let me know._

“S-surprise? What surprise?”

_Uh. Wouldn’t be a surprise if I, uh, told you. But, like, you, uh, told me once that_ some _surprises need to be talked about and, like, uh, I kinda wanna warn you? Like, I’m a fuckin’ idiot at this ‘sex’ thing, so, if you want me t--_

Gordon shook his head furiously. He didn’t care. There was too much talking, too much conversation, too much thinking, and not _nearly_ enough dick in him. Despite the unbreakable grip Benrey had on him, he used what limited mobility he had to push himself back on Benrey’s cock, watching in satisfaction as Benrey’s jaws flayed open and he let out a small, shrill, animalistic squawk. Defeated, the creature raised his head and reassumed the position.

_Okie-doke. Message received. Movin’ on._

Slick with its own slime, Benrey’s length pushed further in, Gordon wailing like a wild cat with each achingly slow inch he took. Everything about it was intense, inhuman, and unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, oozing and warm and pressing into places that no man had ever managed to reach. His own penis throbbed, desperate for attention that he couldn’t give, his arms still held tight in Benrey’s iron grip.

And, in a cruel twist, Benrey was no longer touching him, either. His hands pulled away, finding new places to explore as he gave Gordon a moment to adjust to him. Claws traced invisible lines beneath his jaw and down his spine, countless palms running over his chest and down his legs, fingers gripping into sensitive places along his hips and thighs that were close but not nearly close enough. Whenever Gordon would try to wriggle his way to being touched how he wanted, Benrey would firmly hold him in place and that unknowable, eldritch language would boom in his head.

Incomprehensible, but clear in intent: _not yet._

The deep breath the creature exhaled was somehow cold and hot, rushing over Gordon like a storm wind and punctuated by a sudden lurch as Benrey curled atop him like a coiled snake and rocked his hips tentatively. Testing the water, Gordon guessed, as he realized that the monster was gauging him for a reaction, which he got when he let out a loud, barking cry that came out before he could stop himself.

Again. Gordon keened, and that was all the incentive Benrey needed to pick up the pace.

Something that large seemed as if it shouldn’t have been able to move that fast, but it seemed like a matter of seconds before Gordon found himself on the ground, cheek against the dirt and glasses askew, Benrey’s monstrous form coiled around him like a lazy boa constrictor as he thrust faster and faster as though possessed. His own painfully hard dick twitched and throbbed and screamed for attention almost as loudly as Gordon himself, his head rattled and hazy and consumed with foreign, filthy thoughts being projected directly into his brain.

_So good. All mine. All mine. Make everyone know. They’ll know when you can’t fuckin’ walk._

Desperation filled Gordon, a need to touch himself that left him squirming and writhing and wailing, struggling against Benrey like actual prey in a vain attempt to wrench his hands free. Benrey’s pace never slowed, even as he twisted like a gator in a death roll, flipping Gordon belly-first onto the ground and pinning his wrists above him, an extra hand wrapping around his head to keep it flat against the earth. Gordon let out a muffled, gasping, strangled cry as he lifted his hips to keep his dick off the forest floor and found that the change in angle was practically _magical_.

Hands still caressed him, teased him, explored him, and Gordon whispered desperate pleas for Benrey to either let go of his arms or fucking pay him some goddamn attention, _please please please_. Benrey responded with a bestial huff, rutting into him harder. The words he projected became more and more erratic, spare talons digging trenches into the earth as if trying to grab a fistful of nonexistent sheets.

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK. My human. Mine. All mine. Fuckin’... FUCK._

Not the most eloquent thing to scream as he came; Gordon expected maybe something more impressive or intimidating than “fucking fuck,” but he supposed it was Benrey he was talking about. Eldritch god or not, he wasn’t exactly a wordsmith.

Every muscle in Benrey’s body went taut, his grip on Gordon becoming tight and suffocating as he emptied himself inside of him, heaving and panting and uttering noises unfit for human ears at a volume that scared sleeping birds out of trees. Gordon writhed, bumping his ass back further onto Benrey as he tried yet again to slip his hands free to tend to his own needs. He stopped when he felt something… _curious_ happening behind him. 

Or rather, inside of him.

Something was getting bigger. The base of Benrey’s dick, to be more precise. He yanked his hips forward and winced at the painful realization that he couldn’t free himself, and his heart leapt in his chest as it dawned on him what exactly was going on. His trapped fingers pushed into the earth as a shocked squeak slipped past his lips, and Benrey’s “surprise” was revealed.

“Oh.”

It was the only word Gordon could remember as his brain screeched to a halt, and it came out choked and breathless. A mixture of pain and pleasure and confusion and anxiety and a weird satisfaction clashed behind Gordon’s eyes as he felt Benrey’s head flop on the ground next to his own. The creature’s gaze lazily lolled over to him, his exhaustion evident despite the post-nut clarity brimming in his eyes.

_Too much?_

Gordon didn’t immediately reply. His breath hitched in his throat as he considered. His mind was reeling, but his penis seemed A-OK with this development, still throbbing and rock hard and desperate for release. If the damn thing could scream, it’d be shrieking.

Yet, he would have liked a warning. Not that Benrey didn’t _try_. It was due to his own horny bullshit that he skipped that part of the conversation.

_It is too much. I’m sorry, dude. I’ll--_

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

The words were pained but low and threatening, and it seemed arousal had made the decision for him. Though it ached, though it seemed a bit much, Gordon couldn’t recall a time he’d felt more full and satisfied. He pulled forward a fraction of an inch, then pressed back until he was flush with Benrey’s hips, and ultimately decided that he could live with this. God, he could _more_ than live with this if a certain somebody would let him jack off like a normal human being.

“How much can you move?” Gordon croaked.

_Uh. Not much. But, uh…_

Benrey rocked his hips forward and Gordon gagged on his own tongue. Yeah, the longer he had to acclimate, the better and better it felt.

“C-can I… can I please have my hands now? For _reasons_?”

Unsurprisingly, his arms remained pinned. Even as Benrey shifted again (and _god_ , it felt good when he did), coiling back over himself and twisting into impossible shapes, he never let go. In fact, bones snapped and creaked as his arms rearranged themselves to keep Gordon in place but still accommodate for his new, gnarled position: face-to-face with Gordon.

_Uh. No. No, you’re the prey. I gotta… I gotta be the one to kill you._

With that, Benrey’s jaws parted, cracking apart and exposing a maw stained with vivid saliva his slimy, broad tongue. Gordon stared in awe at the rows of teeth as the monster’s snout inched closer and closer, bubbles of tell-tale Sweet Voice trailing out of him along with his hungry panting.

The urge to yell the safeword was strong as his mouth practically enveloped him, but he stopped just short of crying out when he felt something wet, slick, and firm lapping at his crotch. “Microwave” was replaced with something higher pitched and far more vulgar as he threw back his head and savored the feeling of one stripe, two stripes, and a third. Wet tongue twisting and spiraling and swirling around him, big enough to practically envelop his erection and prehensile enough to work it with dexterity. 

Gordon tried to buck himself closer, with limited success. Benrey’s surprise kept him fairly grounded, and his attempts were met only with semi-pained winces from both sides and small, amused laughs from his captor. His fingers scrabbled for purchase or freedom or anything, digging deep into Benrey’s flesh as he tightened his monstrous grip. A pending explosion was building in his core. The fact he was functionally immobile only made him more hyper aware of it.

Lick. 

Lick. 

Pop.

It was like an explosion went off in his head the moment he found his release, an impressive ribbon of cum landing on Benrey’s tongue and his own chest and across glistening, dinosaur-like teeth. The high came with a rather profane scream, one that he was sure would send him to hell if his monster-fucking hadn’t damned him already. His fists clenched, his back arched, and the pause between his orgasm and Benrey’s last few “clean up” swipes of his tongue was riddled with babble that may as well have been an eldritch language in and of itself. Whatever it was he said, it made Benrey laugh.

Gordon winced as his partner deflated and slid himself free, and felt a mixture of shame and disgust as wetness poured down the backs and insides of his thighs. It didn’t last, though. Panting and covered in dirt and sweat, the negativity died the moment he looked at Benrey’s monstrous visage and saw his toothy grin. His monster was quite pleased with himself, and his happiness was contagious.

_You good?_

“I’m… good,” Gordon panted. “Holy fucking _shit_ , though. That was… that was intense.”

A pause.

“Are _you_ , uh, good?”

_Huh? Wha? Oh, yeah. I’m good. I’m_ real _good. Gonna, uh, gonna have to ask you to, uh, eat more fruit, though. Pineapple or something. For next time. Please._

“Why would I do tha--? Oh.” Gordon paused. “... You do know that doesn’t actually work, right?”

_Yeah, well, uh. I’m not human? Maybe… I taste things more. Taste better than humans. Maybe it’d work for me. Besides, uh, I read it on the internet, and--_

Oh. Gordon chuckled weakly, less out of shame than exhaustion. He shrugged in Benrey’s grip and nodded.

“Fair enough. Changing subjects now.”

He watched as Benrey untangled himself, muttering under his breath in a head-ache inducing voice that echoed through the trees. Gordon half expected him to be put down at some point, but was pleasantly surprised when his beleaguered hunter opted to carry him instead. As Benrey began to drag-slither his way back the way they came (and Gordon realized just how many trees he’d destroyed in his path), Gordon found himself cradled in a dozen gentle arms that all seemed very aware of how sore he’d be in the aftermath of such a big hunt.

“Thanks for not making me walk,” Gordon yawned, arching an eyebrow as Benrey picked up his dropped flashlight _en route_. The monster made a clicking noise in the back of his throat, and a burst of bright purple flooded his maw.

_Dude, I’m a_ gentleman _. Gotta… gotta make sure my damsel ain’t distressed or whatever. Fuckin’... be the Beast to your Beauty or, like… fuck. Maybe--_

Gordon let him ramble. He was already half asleep.

* * *

True to his word, Benrey was a gentleman. They’d come back to camp, they’d settled in the tent, and his now much-more-human lover had exhausted an entire packet of wipes on him, trying to clean away dirt and spunk before they’d retired for the night. He’d laughed and praised him between excited recountings of his run through the woods. For as much as he appreciated the chance to fuck his prey at the end, Gordon couldn’t shake the feeling that he enjoyed the actual chase more than anything.

The next morning was marked with granola bars and instant coffee and new, less shredded clothes. Benrey helpfully did the hard work of gathering up supplies and the tent when he noticed that he had, in fact, made it hard for Gordon to walk, and Gordon could feel the guilt and pride emanating from him as he packed up their things and dragged them back to the car. Early morning hikers dotted the parking lot, one of them awkwardly noticing his pronounced limp as he shuffled to the driver’s side door and Benrey tossed everything into the trunk.

“I went off trail and fell,” he lied to the good samaritan, not having to try hard to feign embarrassment. “Our morning’s cut short. Hopefully you fare better.”

The drive home was quiet but comfortable, Benrey’s head resting against the window and a stupid, toothy grin plastered on his face. Every time Gordon glanced at him, he couldn’t help but echo his smile, the radio filling in for a lack of conversation with dad rock and commercials advertising shit neither of them cared about.

“You know,” Gordon finally drawled, reaching out and dialing back the music, “that was fun. You have good ideas sometimes.”

“Thank-you,” Benrey replied earnestly in a sing-song, tapping his fingers along to a jingle for a carpet cleaning service. His grin grew even wider.

“Can I ask you a question, though?”

“Shoot.”

“Where the _hell_ did you get the dick idea? And the… the knot?”

The smile died, Benrey’s eyebrows furrowing as a grimace spread across his face.

“I already called ‘microwave’ on that question. I, uh, it’s a secret.”

“Why? Are you embarrassed? Because after all that, I don’t think we have much to be embarrassed about with each other.” Gordon paused. “I’m not judging you, I’m just curious.”

“I’m not embarrassed. It’s just… I have another _surprise_.”

Gordon blinked, taking a moment at a stoplight to face Benrey, who had an eyebrow raised and was once again wearing a dumb, self-satisfied smile. He barked a laugh at Gordon’s confusion, then rested his head back on the window.

“Uh, they _sell_ them. Like, on the internet. And they looked cool. So, uh, portable dick incoming. Y’know, to make up for the times at home when I can’t be the Big Bad. Just test drove that shit for you, _the consumer_.”

The flush that blossomed across Gordon’s face made Benrey cackle louder, and it wasn’t until somebody behind him honked that he realized the light turned green. He sputtered as he tried to focus on his driving, and Benrey helpfully reached over and turned the radio back up for the both of them.

Amidst the sounds of Bon Jovi living on a prayer, Gordon’s mind ventured once again to places that no Freeman had ever gone before. He wrestled with thoughts, with pros and cons, the “pro” being monster dick and the “con” being that Benrey would have had to have spent _his_ money on it, and ultimately decided with a smile that he could deal with the financial blow.

When it came to gifts, it was the thought that counted, after all. 


End file.
